


Power of Memory

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week 2021, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Memories are held tight and precious and return to one when least expected.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Power of Memory

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** Power of Memory  
**Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
**Collection:** 2-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 698  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #2, memories  
**Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
**Summary:** Memories are held tight and precious and return to one when least expected.

* * *

Yuusaku knew he should probably go to sleep. But he wanted to finish the program he’d been writing for most of the last week. There was almost nothing left to be done on it and if he could work out the last handful of lines, then he could send it in. It would provide a nice boost to his bank account, which had been looking more than a little thin. 

His power bill was the biggest expense he had these days. Or that _they_ had. He glanced over to where Ai lay on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, almost perfectly imitating the vampires from the old movies he liked to watch. 

Ai liked to watch just about anything dramatic, from soap operas to movies older than Yuusaku’s grandfather would have been, if he even had a grandfather. Yuusaku believed that at least part of Ai’s so-called fashion sense stemmed from those older movies. 

He would never, ever forget the first time that he’d seen Ai in his SOLtis form. He’d not quite believed what he was looking at. 

In the very back of his mind, then and now, the first thing he’d thought was that Ai shouldn’t have been so damnably attractive. He wasn’t sure how Ai managed to hit everything he’d ever thought could be attractive in a person, even though he’d never even thought _to himself_ what he might like. 

But there it was – a fine sense of drama, a shocking sense of style, and that same sense of humor that Ai had even when he was small enough to fit inside of Yuusaku’s duel disk. He had to keep reminding himself that the little gremlin was more Ai’s true form and the SOLtis was more like a suit that Ai wore to blend in with humans. 

_But he wears it so well._ The SOLtis might not be the ‘real’ Ai but it was close enough. Ai’s spirit – his soul? - animated it and that made it real too. Yuusaku hadn’t ever thought it wasn’t Ai. It was difficult just to decide how to think about this. 

_He’s an annoying roommate,_ Yuusaku decided, returning his attention to the program. His power bill reflected how both Roboppy and Ai needed regular, intense charging. He would have to get Ai to start chipping in for that. 

He wasn’t really sure of where Ai got his money from. He just knew that Ai had money whenever he wanted it or needed it. Yuusaku suspected it had something to do with when Ai had taken over SOLtech. Exactly what, he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if anyone knew. If they did, they weren’t telling him. So it probably wasn’t that bad. 

He hoped. 

Yuusaku glanced again at Ai, who hadn’t moved at all. Was his consciousness still in there or had he taken off to Vrains for some reason? It wouldn’t be the first time. When the body recharged, Ai’s awareness could and did roam freely, since he didn’t need to sleep himself. But Yuusaku thought he did enjoy resting, in whatever fashion that he could. 

Over in their own little charge station, Roboppy whirred to life and started rolling around, getting evening chores taken care of. Roboppy didn’t require nearly as much power as Ai did. Not to mention Roboppy was useful to have around. Ai was – interesting. 

Attractive. Yuusaku had missed him when he was gone and spent months searching for him until he’d finally located what was left of the little gremlin. Helping him get back into shape and being _able_ to take on the SOLtis form again had taken quite a while. 

Without warning, Ai’s eyes opened and focused right away on Yuusaku. His lips twitched. 

“Were you watching me?” Ai asked, sitting up and brushing himself of. Yuusaku sniffed, turning back to his programming. 

“Of course not.” 

Ai settled down next to him. “You’re lying,” he teased. Yuusaku tried not to blush. Ai brushed his fingers over Yuusaku’s cheeks, clear evidence that his efforts were unsuccessful. 

He had a very strong feeling it was going to be a very long night. But it would make for some nice memories one day. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Ai’s going to tease Yuusaku forever for this.


End file.
